The Final Solution
by Laura-Grace
Summary: My very first fanfic written. WRITTEN, not uploaded. *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Return Of Dilandau

The Final Solution Dave Dixon Normal David Dixon 2 0 1601-01-01T00:00:00Z 2001-11-03T23:53:00Z 2001-11-03T23:53:00Z 1 223 1274 AECL 12288 10 2 1564 9.3821 6 pt 6 pt 0 

The Final Solution

By Laura-Grace

A/N: My first fanfic ever written, but not to be uploaded. Please, please, please don't say nasty things on the reviews. It's my first, may I remind you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I own the Sugar Fairies. You got a problem with that? E-mail me.

Chapter 1: Return Of Dilandau

                "Commander, you need to come right away!!" 30-year-old Allen Schezar turned at the sound of a soldier calling him from down the castle corridor.

                "What is it? It had better be good…" he growled, mad that this small, insignificant soldier would dare interrupt him during his plans of how he was going to convince the King of Caily that he was the perfect husband for the youngest princess: Sarah of Caily. Being a knight already moved him up a notch.

                "Oh, I'm sorry sir, but it's not good. Oh no, I'm afraid it's bad, horrible…" the stricken soldier started stuttering, moaning about how terrible this incident was. It was almost as if he were stalling.

                Allen was quickly growing annoyed. "Oh, just spit it out already!"

                The soldier backed away from Allen and finally told him what the problem was.

                "It's your sister. Celena, sir. It seemed she was having a 'spaz out' and… we didn't what to do… she left… looking evil… Oh, don't punish me!!!" he wailed.

                Allen paled. Celena was having a 'spaz out'? If she left looking evil, then that meant that… Celena was no longer Celena! She was…(dun, dun, dun) Dilandau!!! *enter insane Dilandau fans cheering*

A/N: Okay, so it was short! Who freaking cares? I certainly don't.


	2. Reviving Folken

The Final Solution Dave Dixon Normal David Dixon 2 4 1601-01-01T00:00:00Z 2001-11-03T23:55:00Z 2001-11-03T23:55:00Z 1 399 2276 AECL 17408 18 4 2795 9.3821 6 pt 6 pt 0 

The Final Solution

By Laura-Grace

A/N: Chapter 2!! Probably just as short as Chapter 1, but all these chapters are short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I own the Sugar Fairies. You got a problem with that? E-mail me.

Dedication: to Andry-chan, who loves this chapter!!

Chapter 2: Reviving Folken 

          "Dilandau-sama, how perfect your timing is. We need to eliminate Freid, Fanelia, and Asturia. We not only face the possibility of ambush by them, but we have discovered a group of girls who may cause a problem. Not that you couldn't handle them, General…" the messenger rambled on and on.

                24-year-old Dilandau Albatou shoved the messenger aside. Where was Jajuka when you needed him? Under 6 feet of earth, thanks to that girl and Van. Strategos was dead too, killed by his own brother. What a warm and caring relationship.

                "Get me my Guymelef!! King Van and his Queen are going to be paid a little visit…" Dilandau smirked. After he was done burning down Fanelia, he would start on Freid. Burn, baby, burn.

                "…and the dead shall be the living." 16-year-old Andréa Long chanted the last line of her Revival spell. She sprinkled blood over the grave marked only by a small wooden cross, put there by her.

                "ANDRÉA!!!"

                Andréa whirled around. It was Angela, AKA Angy, Blaire, who at 14 was the youngest of the Sugar Fairy. Usually Angy didn't cause much trouble (that was her older sister Devyn, AKA Devy), but the one thing you could attribute to her was she didn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

                "Angy, uh…" Andréa stammered, trying to think of why Angy would be in Freid, when they lived in Asturia. Andréa quickly hid the incriminating canister of blood behind her back. She forgot about the X-Ray Eyes.

                "ANDRÉA LONG!! What do you think you're doing?!" Angy yelled, surveying the scene before her.

                "Umm…fertilizing my garden?" she answered hopefully.

                Angy cocked her eye and using her X-Ray Eyes, which Andréa had never hated as much as at this moment, said "Really, that's interesting, considering you have a canister of BLOOD behind your back." 'Ha, burnt!' Angy thought triumphantly as Andréa paled considerably. "You wouldn't happen to be reviving someone, say… FOLKEN FANEL?"

                "No…why?" Andréa forced a fake smile.

                Angy just grinned and motioned for her to turn around. Andréa, who had no idea what Angy saw, did so.

                "Ow!! When did a brick wall get installed he-" she stopped, for in front of her, she had bumped into not a wall, but into the chest of…the one and only… Folken Fanel! *enter crazed, cheering Folken fans now* The Revival had worked. Yay!! 

A/N: Okay, longer than I thought it would be, but still quite short, considering how long my chapters were in other stories. See ya in Chapter 3! R&R!! (read & review, rest & relax)


	3. Back In Fanelia

The Final Solution Dave Dixon Normal David Dixon 2 57 1601-01-01T00:00:00Z 2001-11-03T23:57:00Z 2001-11-03T23:57:00Z 2 568 3243 AECL 22528 27 6 3982 9.3821 6 pt 6 pt 0 

The Final Solution

By Laura-Grace

A/N: Okay, Chapter 3! To be continued after school…*leaves the room, running for the bus* Okay, I'm back. It's 8:30 now, and I haven't had the chance to get on the computer yet tonight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I own the Sugar Fairies. You got a problem with that? E-mail me.

Dedication: Chapter 3 is dedicated to…someone.

Chapter 3: Back In Fanelia 

          "Oh, hey, Chid. If you're looking for the guys, they're in the library." Merle said as she opened a door to find the tall, lanky 16-year-old boy in the doorway.

                "Actually, I did come to tell Van that Zaibach is advancing faster then we thought but while I'm here, get him to meet me outside. There's someone he'll be glad to see." With that, Chid turned and left the castle. Merle shrugged and went to deliver the message to Van.

                Van met Chid outside like the youth had requested and was a _little distressed at this new information about Zaibach but very curious as to who this mysterious acquaintance of Chid's was. He finally let his curiosity get the best of him._

                "So, Chid. Come on, spill. Who's this mystery character you're so hyped up about?" Van demanded.

                Chid grinned. He motioned for somebody to come out from behind the castle. Van's jaw dropped at the person.

                "Folken?! Is it really you?" he asked incredulously. It looked like Folken, all right (there is no mistaking that crazy hair! ^-^), but that was impossible! 9 years had passed since he died, but he was the same age as he was when he died: 25! He was supposed to be 34! Oh, well. A brother alive is a good brother. Most of the time.

                "Hey, Millerna!" 24-year-old Hitomi Kanzaki-Fanel greeted her friend and tried to hold onto her year-old daughter Kahrey, at the same time.

                Millerna looked and smiled at Hitomi, but had to dash after her 5-year-old son Marc. He was getting to be too curious for his own good. Marc's 3-year-old sister Anna tore up the steps, ignoring her mother's desperate pleas for her to remain in one spot. Hitomi caught the little girl by the arm and brought her back to a very grateful Millerna.

                Hitomi had been married to Van here on Gaea for two years now. She had returned to see her family on the Mystic Moon only a few times since she'd gone back to Gaea 7 years ago, unable to live without Van. _(Aww…) Once when she had sensed something was wrong (Takeru, her brother, had hurt himself in a car accident), once when she and Van had been engaged, and once more when Kahrey was born._

                About ten minutes later, everybody was rounded and met in the library. Everybody was curious as to how Folken was able to be alive.

                Folken was glad to explain his resurrection. It was so nice to be alive again. He had hitched a ride with Chid when he had wound up in Freid, with Andréa hanging on his arm while 6 other girls around the same age as Andréa were busy yelling at her for resurrecting him. He had gotten away finally and found Chid just as he was about to leave for Fanelia, and willingly gave him a lift.

                After everybody else had left, Millerna was busy trying to keep all three of her children in one place long enough to let Dryden get going on his little man-alone trip. Marc kept running off into the carriage when he knew that they were staying in Fanelia. Anna was nowhere to be found, and the while, Millerna had her hands full with her 2-year-old son David. Hitomi took David so that Millerna could concentrate on catching Marc before his father took off unknowingly with him. Kahrey was sleeping upstairs, in her room.

                Upon entering the room Millerna and her children were staying in, to put David in his bed and asleep, Hitomi discovered Anna fast asleep on a bed. Rolling her eyes, she went to reassure her frightened friend that Anna was fine.

A/N: finally!! I thought I would never finishing typing up this chapter! So chapter 4 is about the characters that my friends and I created, so we have copyright. Nyah!!


	4. The Sugar Fairies

The Final Solution Dave Dixon Normal David Dixon 2 43 1601-01-01T00:00:00Z 2001-11-03T23:58:00Z 2001-11-03T23:58:00Z 3 1250 7125 AECL 26624 59 14 8750 9.3821 6 pt 6 pt 0 

The Final Solution

A/N: Chapter 4!!! Yay! I was out baby-sitting until 11 last night and then got up at 7:30 today (On a Saturday!!), so I'm quite tired now. And when I'm tired, I ramble. Actually, if you asked my parents, they'd say that's not unusual. I ramble on and on and on all day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I own the Sugar Fairies. Got a problem? Too bad.

Chapter 4: The Sugar Fairies

          "Andréa! How could you? Of all the irresponsible…" 16-year-old Devyn Blaire, AKA Devy, paced back and forth in the living room where 7 Sugar Fairies were gathered in.

                "Oh, and _you never do anything irresponsible?" Sausha Nicholls retorted, trying to defend poor Andréa, who was desperately trying to defend herself without much luck._

                "Yeah, Devy." Rea Kristencen added. "I was looking in the thesaurus this morning- don't ask why, and under 'irresponsible' there was 'incompetent, lazy, slacking, & DEVY!!!!" With that said, she and Devy began their daily ritual of glaring at each other until fire balls literally came out of their eyes.

                Throughout all this bickering going on, there was a figure standing in the shadows, not saying anything. The Fairies were aware of her presence and did not call to her.

                The Sugar Fairies were a group of 8 girls who were found to have special powers and banded together to help the Council of Kings keep Gaea at peace. You know, do a little fortune-telling, save the world, try and find love…the usual. They lived in the outskirts of Asturia, in a house in the deep of the woods.

                The leader of the pack was Jennifer Sparkle. Jennifer was 15 years old. She was the all-too-cute Pink Sugar Fairy, the fairy of cuteness. Her ultimate attack, Pink Sugar Fairy Sparkle, was an attack nobody wanted to be on the other side of. Her first attack, Sugary Sweetness Therapy.

                Rea Kristencen was 16 years old, and the Turquoise Sugar Fairy, the fairy of spirit. Her ultimate attack was Spirit Bombs. And her alternative attack, Spirits, contrary to wounded male egos, was _not all sweetness and light. Her ultimate attack_

                Sausha Nicholls was 16 years old and the Aquamarine Sugar Fairy, the fairy of the sea. Her ultimate attack, Aquamarine Flooding. Her alternative attack, Tsunami de Terre.

                You've already read a little about Devy, but still…she's 16 years old and is the Red Sugar Fairy, the fairy of fire. Her ultimate attack, Blazing Barricade.

                Remember Angy, from Chapter 2? She was Devy's younger sister, 14 years old and the baby of the group. The Blue Sugar Fairy, the fairy of the sky. Her ultimate attack: Kindness Kiss. And her other attack, Sweetness Chain, was an attack not to be reckoned with.

                Oh, yes, now we're on to poor Andréa Long. Our poor, 16-year-old, persecuted Green Sugar Fairy, the fairy of the forest. Her ultimate attack: Tornado of Terror. Her Forest Explosion blew her enemy to Kingdom Come.

                The one Sugar Fairy who never seemed to be around, was Celina Lavallee. She was 16 years old and the Scarlet Sugar Fairy, the fairy of fight. Her ultimate attack was Extreme Battler. Her other attack was Sword of Shan-yu. Not like anyone actually saw it because Celina never showed up.

                Lastly, we had our loner, Celeste Nakada. She was 15 years old and the Lavender Sugar Fairy, the fairy of harmony. Her first attack, Mist, didn't sound very powerful, but that was because it was a defensive tactic. Her ultimate attack wasn't heard of, but was rumored to be able to destroy an entire planet if used.

                All these ultimate attacks were used only in cases when there was no other choice. They had never been used and the Council of Kings wanted it to stay that way. Especially with Celeste.

                All the Sugar Fairies possessed certain powers: psychic, cuteness, ray eyes, revival, shape-shifting, time travel, and mental transportation. But each power varied in strength from person to person. Jennifer was strongest in cuteness, and she had the trail of broken male hearts and egos to prove it. Rea was the psychic specialist, for Sausha it was mental transportation. Devy had ray eyes for her forte, while Angy's was time travel. She had often went back in time to research her history projects before she'd joined the Sugar Fairies (saving the world is a full-time job, you know, especially on Gaea). Andréa's was, of course, revival, and Celina was shape-shifter extraordinaire. Celeste had some mysterious power that none of the others possessed, and she never told them what it was.

                "Andréa, do you have any idea what this could do?" Jennifer murmured as she emerged form the shadows, her golden hair in two long braids. Andréa saw that Jennifer wasn't making eye contact with anybody and groaned inwardly. Jennifer was just a wee bit more miffed than Andréa had originally thought. When Jennifer didn't look people in the eye, it was a sure sign she mad. Majorly mad. Fire-balls-are-going-to-shoot-from-my-eyes-if-I-look-at-you mad.

                All of a sudden, Celina decided to grace her comrades with her appearance. "Hey, André! There's a guy outside…a few guys…a lot of guys, waiting for you."

                Andrea gladly dashed out the door with the rest right behind her, but not before muttering under her breath "It's Andréa, you baka!!!"

                Not only was our dear, not-so-dead, Mr. Zombie-Man Folkie outside, but what seemed like half of Gaea with him. There was Chid, Van, Dryden, and a few former Dragonslayers, all making love eyes at Jennifer (the Dragonslayers and Chid, not the married men!!! Okay, maybe Dryden, too.) Allen could be seen running around in the background trying to put out the fire in his precious hair which was so kindly lit by Dilandau.

                Celina, enraged because Dilandau had been so mean to Allen, cast a spell on him, causing him to prancing about in a nearby field like a 3-year-old girl. Suddenly, without warning, Jennifer dashed out into the field to join Dilandau. "Wait, my love!!" *all the Sugar Fairies anime sweatdrop and jaws hang to the ground*

                "Our leader has gone loco." Devy said. The group nodded slowly, except for Andréa, who was busy trying to untangle herself from Folken's bionic arm. "How did you find us, Folkie?" she asked.

                "I can always find you, my dear." 

                "Oh gag." Allen groaned, faking sticking his finger down his throat. He received a whack on the head from Dilandau for that.

                Once the men had left, Jennifer, Angy, Andréa, and Celina gazed longingly after the group. Devy caught her sister by the ear and dragged her into the house, followed by Rea, Sausha, and Celeste with complaining Celina, Andréa, and Jennifer. No one was quite sure what the men had come for, but didn't dwell on it.

                By the time Folken and Van got back to Fanelia the next morning, both brothers were very tired. And they couldn't rest for a while yet…

                "Hitomi, would you stop that pacing? I'm getting dizzy just _watching you!" Millerna pleaded._

                Hitomi reluctantly stopped. What in the world was taking Van so long? She still didn't understand why exactly Van had seen the need to go along with Folken to see those Sugar Fairies. But Van had insisted and she had given in, although she regretted it now.

                Just as Hitomi and Merle were at the breaking point, they heard in the distance, what sounded like the gates to Fanelia's capital had shut. _(AN: Don't ask why, in a peaceful world, they would have installed gates, because I don't know!!) Thinking it was Van and Folken, all three women dashed outside, followed by Marc and Anna, David being carried by Millerna. Hitomi was carrying Kahrey._

                What met their eyes scared them. A Guymelef, no, Alseides, armed and ready for battle. Hitomi recognized it, but after so many years, she'd forgotten to whom it belonged.

                She knew it wasn't Escaflowne. It couldn't be Shezed because even Allen wouldn't dare take a Guymelef out for a joy ride. And besides, they didn't have Alseides units.

                Now who had a red Alseides?… Oh, no. It couldn't possibly be…

                "Dilandau…" she whispered, more to herself than to the others, but they heard her anyway.

                "Hitomi, are you sure that's Dilandau?" Millerna asked, struggling to keep her voice from rising in hysteria.

                "Yeah, I mean, someone else could have a red Alseides." Merle added.

                "Nope. Only one Alseides is that red, and it could only be Dilandau." Hitomi answered. Oh, where was Van when you needed him? At this point, she would settle for…ugh…Allen.

AN: end of Chapter 4!! My longest chapter yet. And for your big fat information Andry-chan, you don't get any freaking redder than Dilandau's freaking Alseides!!!! For those who have no clue what's going on, Andry-chan thinks Dilandau's Alseides is pink. Her TV must have a very weird color setting. 


	5. Celina's Dream

The Final Solution Dave Dixon Normal David Dixon 2 1 1601-01-01T00:00:00Z 2001-11-10T22:10:00Z 2001-11-10T22:10:00Z 2 329 1879 AECL 13312 15 3 2307 9.3821 6 pt 6 pt 0 

The Final Solution

A/N: Chapter 5. Possibly my shortest chapter to date. It's the last one I have written down, so after this, no more sneak peeks for my friends!!! Moo-haha! Not Mwahaha, not Moo-ha-ha, not Moo-ha-haha, Moo-haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I own the Sugar Fairies. Well, in a way. I co-own them. Nyah.

Chapter 5: Celina's Dream

          Back at the Sugar Lodge, it was close to midnight when they all dropped off in their rooms. None slept soundly, but that was all Celina's fault.

          Celina was famous among her family and the Sugar Fairies for her dreams. They were the most crazy, outrageous dreams anybody could think of. They had stopped paying to them _long ago. This dream was no different than the others…_

          Celina awoke in her dream to find herself in a black world with only a computer like the ones on Weakest Link and Millionaire.

          Suddenly, she heard faint voices coming from all around her. As she picked apart each voice, she discovered it was the other SF's and Allen and Dilandau.

          As the 9 came into view, they were all dressed in black robes, blue bandannas and carrying torches. She suddenly realized she was dressed in a black robe, an orange bandanna, and carrying a torch too.

          "Who is the Weakest Link?" Jennifer yelled.

          "CELINA!!!!" everybody chorused. Then, in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ann Robinson _(Robertson?), they all began to whirl around her and chanting "You are the weakest link, you are the weakest link…"_

          Then Allen came up to her, extinguished her torch and said "You are the weakest link. I don't date weakest links. Goodbye." And with that he turned walked away.

          Celina was screaming and crying "NO!! Allen, wait!!!" when she realized she was awake and Celeste was looking at her _very strangely. Celina grinned sheepishly, and Celeste groaned turned over and went back to sleep._

          Forgetting about everyone else, Celina continued to scream and cry whenever she remembered that dream during the rest of the night, which caused Celeste to finally go sleep in the kitchen and various Sugar Fairies to bang on doors and walls, yelling "What are you DOING, Celina?! It's 12:07…1:13…2:37 in the MORNING!!!!"

AN: See? Told you it was short. Don't mind the crazyness of it. I watched too many game shows that day.


	6. Siege!!!

The Final Solution  
  
AN: Chapter 6. Finally. It's been a while since I've worked on this story. Well, onto the story now. I'm almost done with it, so then it's onto Give Me Liberty. Which, by the way, is a crossover. It's in Sailor Moon Crossovers. Crossovers - Sailor Moon Crossovers - Give Me Liberty. It is uploaded right now, although TFS isn't finished yet. This should be the second last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. Shame, because Allen needs a permanent vacation. A fatal permanent vacation. My friends and I ARE the Sugar Fairies. We own ourselves. There, happy, Andry-chan and Jenny-chan?  
  
Chapter 6: Siege!!!  
  
So things were looking grim for the Queen of Fanelia. Her city was under siege, she and her friends and daughter were taken prisoner on Vione, and her husband was where? On a road trip with his freaking brother! The dead man who wasn't dead anymore!  
  
"Mommy?" Marc asked nervously. He pulled in closer to Millerna and kept a tight grip on her skirt. Millerna had her hands full with Anna and David, so she couldn't give him a hand to hold. "Mommy, what's going on?"  
  
"Shh, Marc. Don't worry, everything'll be fine." Millerna soothed.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Merle grumbled under her breath. "Lie to the kid, why don't you?"  
  
"Be quiet, Merle." Hitomi snapped, her nerves beginning to frazzle.  
  
"Fine then." Merle sputtered and stalked off, singing "Nobody likes me, everybody hates me. I guess I'll go get killed…"  
  
"Not how it really goes, but whatever," Hitomi muttered, sitting back down on the floor. "Don't have the energy to worry about Merle."  
  
Just then, Dilandau entered, cackling with maniacal glee. "So, Queens, in a sticky situation, are you?" Hitomi and Millerna, being smart, remained silent.  
  
Dilandau looked disappointed that they didn't respond the way he thought they would, but he shrugged it off. "Oh well. I'm sure I'll get more of a rise of out of you when I burn the cities down and then smash that stupid Escaflowne to the ground…" he muttered as he went back out into the hallway, yelling "Gatti! Chesta! Miguel! Prepare for battle!"  
  
"You are not worried in the least, Hitomi?" Millerna asked, after flinching when Merle yowled with pain as something happened to her. They never did find out what exactly happened to her.  
  
"I have faith." Hitomi said. "I have faith that Dilandau will not beat the men." She stopped for a moment and smiled. "And I have my pendant."  
  
"Your pendant?!" Millerna whispered incredulously. "Now you tell me! Honestly, couldn't you have told me that before we got on this stupid floating hunk of earth?"  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "I didn't see the need to."  
  
"See the need to?!" Millerna yelped softly. "We're on Vione! What more need do you need?!"  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes and closed her eyes. Merle came back in and grabbed her arm, breaking the connection. "What do you think you're trying to do, Hitomi?!"  
  
"Save your life." Hitomi snapped back and continued to try and get a connection with the Mystic Moon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, look!" "Look up there!" "Whad'ya think it is?" "The aliens! The aliens are back!"  
  
A group of teenage girls, with one young girl, looked up at the sounds of people crying out all over the city.  
  
"What in the world is that?" one girl breathed, pushing her long brown hair back out of her face again. Her green eyes never left the pillar of light.  
  
"Cool…" the young girl said, staring at the pillar of light. Her reddish-brown eyes were full of wonder.  
  
* * *  
  
"Millerna?" Hitomi stood up. "Merle? Hello?"  
  
The sounds of Kahrey crying met her ears. Hitomi looked down and found herself back in her 16-year-old uniform. "Oh, no…"  
  
AN: ha ha ha. Hee hee hee. Next chapter's the last one about the Sugar Peeps. 


	7. What Happened To Gaea

The Final Solution  
  
AN: so, it finally came. The very last chapter. *tear*  
  
DISCLAIMER FOR THE VERY LAST TIME: I do not own anybody, not even the Sugar Fairies. Except Celeste, cause Celeste is supposed to be me.  
  
Chapter 7: WHAT HAPPENED TO GAEA?  
  
While Hitomi was trying to figure out what had happened on Earth, the men were fighting a losing battle back on Gaea.  
  
"Allen, behind you!" Van yelled, then narrowly missed a swipe to the head by Dilandau.  
  
Allen whipped around and blocked a blow and sent the Melef flying.  
  
"Where are those stupid Sugar Fairies when you need them?" Allen demanded as he continued to fight.  
  
"Who knows?" Chid asked from his own Guymelef, fighting as fiercely as any of the weathered soldiers.  
  
*Latin music starts playing* "We are the queens of kawaii-ness!" (AN: gee, Jenny-chan, I wonder who that could be? Hmm…)  
  
"We are the fiercest of the followers."  
  
"We are the masters of disguise."  
  
"We are the shadows in the night." (AN: where'd I get that from? It's just corny! Actually, it sounds like the Phantom Renegade.)  
  
"We are protectors of the small."  
  
"We are defenders of the righteous."  
  
"We are the guardians of the Charms of 8."  
  
"WE ARE… THE SUGAR FAIRIES!"  
  
*Latin music stops abruptly* "Hey, look everybody, it's Celina!" Angy exclaimed.  
  
"Who is no relation to icky Allen." Celina input indignantly.  
  
"Of course not, Celina." Jennifer sighed.  
  
Andréa interrupted "Can we just kick these guys's butts, so I can go home?"  
  
"We can do that." Celeste said. "Mist!"  
  
An envelope of fog swirled down upon the fighting 'Melefs and 'Seides. They stopped, unsure where to hit.  
  
"Spirits!" "Sugary Sweetness Therapy!" "Tsunami de Terre!" "Blayzn Breath!" "Sweetness Chain!" "Forest Explosion!" "Sword of Shan-yu!"  
  
All these attacks hit at the same time, causing plenty of damage to both sides, but blowing away the mist while they were at it.  
  
"You guys, it isn't working!" Sausha said in a panicked tone.  
  
"No, really?" Devy asked sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Let's try our ultimates?" Celina suggested. "Except for you, Celeste. You're our trump card."  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks ever so." Celeste said, but nodded.  
  
Jennifer sighed and gave her consent. "Okay, let's do it! Pink Sugar Fairy Sparkle!"  
  
"Oh, man." Chid groaned.  
  
"Spirit Bombs!" "Aquamarine Flooding!" "Blazing Barricade!" "Kindness Kiss!" "Tornado of Terror!" "Extreme Battler!"  
  
Within a matter of seconds, 90 percent of the 'melefs and 'seides were knocked out on the ground. Only Dilandau and Van were still standing.  
  
"Celeste," Van said determinedly.  
  
"No…" Celeste moaned.  
  
"Do it." Jennifer growled.  
  
"Do I…"  
  
"Yes, you have to." All the Sugar Fairies said together.  
  
Celeste sighed. "Well, if you insist… Sausha, get ready to transport everyone to Mystic Moon." She lifted her head up high and said, slowly and clearly "Total…Planetary… ANNIHILATION! Sausha, NOW!"  
  
Sausha closed her eyes and the other 7 Sugar Fairies were gone in the blink of an eye. Celeste was left alone as the planet began to crack and split. She stood on the ground, watching the faces of Dilandau and Van as they realized what awaited.  
  
"This planet cracks, and lives are lost," she said softly. "All who deserve will go safely. To a place of peace and life they'll live. At greater cost to bearer of Charms."  
  
From out of her pocket came a small purple velvet pouch. Inside were 8 stones: pink, aquamarine, turquoise, green, sky blue, lavender, scarlet, and red.  
  
"The power of love will protect those that care, for love is greatest power of all." The pink charm began to glow. "The power of bravery will vanquish the enemy." Scarlet now burned bright. "The power of friendship will overcome obstacles." Now sky blue. "The fire of dedication, to one cause alone." Red. "Knowledge and spirit, to find their way home." Green and turquoise. "Patience and virtues, for a journey now finished." Aquamarine. "And last of all, harmony, for this is of essence. For without hate, there cannot be love. Without ignorance, there cannot be knowledge. Without cowardice, there is never bravery. Without racism, there is not friendship. Without insistence, patience is non-existent. Without nomadism, dedication is not. But all these things must be in accordance. A single grain of rice may tip the scale, and one person alone, can make the difference."  
  
And with that, the world known as Gaea, disappeared forever.  
  
AN: *still sobbing about this being the last chapter* that's… the end… of The… Final… Solution. *breaks out in wails* 


End file.
